<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Page Fanfictions (Cat In The Hat Edition) by NeonWriter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965413">One Page Fanfictions (Cat In The Hat Edition)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1'>NeonWriter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat In The Hat Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Cat in the Hat (2003), The Cat in the Hat - Dr. Seuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Better Than Canon, Cute, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feeding, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWriter1/pseuds/NeonWriter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are short stories, that are mostly slice of life and romantic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cat in the Hat/Joan Walden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cat In The Hat Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat opened the kitchen cabinet door, seeing a jar filled with little metal nails, curved metal scraps, and broken tinkers and springs. "<strong>Here's the jar," </strong>Cat thought himself, a sigh of relief came form the feline. <strong>"it's a good thing I found it, but I should put this in my room for safe keeping."</strong></p><p>He grabbed the jar, feeling the smooth texture of the glass. Then, he closed the cabinet door. He turned around, seeing his pet crab. The metal crab was sitting upon the wooden table, as it gave a shine by the kitchen light. The animal was looking at the ground, patiently waiting for his owner. </p><p>A smile formed on Cat's lips, then walked towards the table and placed the jar an inch away from his crab pet. Instantly, the crab looked up, seeing his owner opening the jar. His eyes immediately sparkled and little croaks came from his mouth. A pop noise came from the jar, as Cat placed down the lid. "Alright Silver," Cat said, his hand went inside the jar, as he took out a small silver nail. "time for lunch."</p><p>The crab began to jump happily, continually he croaked, a small chuckle came from the feline. "Okay! Okay! You don't have to be that excited." He said, placing the nail near Silver. The crab stopped jumping, seeing the nail in-front of him. Then in seconds, he crouched down and ate it.</p><p>The End. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a three paragraph scene, on how Cat and Joan are just cuddling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat held Joan within his arms, as he felt the warmth of her body, and a scent of her perfume tingling in his nose. The extra touch of the blanket made them feel warmer, while it gave off a sense of love, the soft touch of the pillow was under the feline's head, making him feel comfortable. </p><p>Within the bedroom they're in, it was semi-silent. The sounds of purrs came from the feline, while the touch of the dim light was in the room. The curtains were closed, unknowing what the sky looked tonight, and the door was shut, as they couldn't see the hallway. Joan gave a small sigh, feeling the soft feel of his fur against her arms and body. Her cheeks began to feel hot, her eyes closed as she felt continually calm within her husband's presence, knowing to her she felt loved and protected. </p><p>Cat had his arms around her body as well. He felt the material of her clothes against his fur as they're smooth. He couldn't help but feel calm too, his cheeks were hot like hers, and his eyes her closed like hers. He couldn't help but feel his heart thump, to which Joan had her head against his chest, hearing the sound of the his heart beat. But knowing that he was in his wife's presence, and knowing how he'll protect her and love her, he knew that she'd stay with him for a very long time.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a one paragraph scene of Joan giving Cat a morning kiss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-full-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-content-toggle">
    <p>"Good morning Cat." Joan chirped, her lips placed upon Cat's cheek; gently smooching against the soft touch of his fur. A soft sigh came from the male, his eyes glanced at hers and Cat saw her light blue eyes; sparkling like the ocean as if the rays of sun shone upon it. A smile grew upon his lips, before he said in a croaked voice. "Good morning to you too, my lovely sweet."</p>
    <p>End Of Scene</p>
  </div>
</div>

<p></p><div class="content init">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pointer state-switch">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>